My Ever After: This is Our Story
by sable-fahndu
Summary: Rikku is a not so blushing mother with an affliction of carrying the legendary guardians children. It was simple really. He was drunk. And she had taken advantage of a crush blooming quickly to love faster than a jackrabbit on Lucan meth.


Disclaimer: I don't own FFX

A/N: Rhianna's fic. I hope you like it sweetie.

It was simple really. He was drunk. And she had taken advantage of a crush blooming quickly to love faster than a jackrabbit on Lucan meth. The cactuar needles could never pinprick her out of the dazzle that was more jading than the Sanubian sun. Yet the sun had faded with its shining prisms, and all was left was the choking closure of her mind.

His children. His and no one else's. It was tale tell from the beginning, mind you, but a quick flash-dash to ubber-not-so-awesome doctor of fine Rin accommodations, and she was confronted with the real truth.

It was an Al Bhed belief that twins were half of wholes. That what one would lack, the other would hold. If that was true, then it seemed a troubling ordeal. ' I don't put sand in my siblings eye's and dunk their head into the squiggly-wormed infested mud. That's _their_ job. ' Hopefully there would be a balance rather than them being polar opposites.

It was funny in that sick and cynical comical way if you thought about it. She would be the only woman to bear the " Legendary Guardians " children. Only…no one would ever know about it.

She smiled. What a big surprise. Upon the pilgrimage she would grow a little larger and laugh loudly, " What do you know? I'm pregnant! And I did it all on my own! No, Yunie, don't look at Tidus that way, I've never held affection for the slight witted. Wakka, no! Lulu, don't you dare get your belts in a bunch. Big kitty-cat Kimirahri is just not my type, although blue is an _awesome _color. And Auron? Oh my, what a silly thought. " She didn't know quite what to do.

She could hear Lulu in her head, calm and cold, " It's only suitable that you tell him, otherwise you'll be burdened down and always weighed upon your own guilt. "

' Thanks, Lu. "

Yet the voice inside her head was the closest to the truth and she knew she would have no other options. She didn't expect anything from him. Yet she needed his knowledge. That would soothe her mind. ' Big dummy won't love me though… ' He didn't from the beginning and she knew that. Heaving a sigh, she through her head back, closing her eyes. She would give it a while. Prepare something to say. And then she would come to him.

Her " while " lasted two months. She avoided the man in every way and form, slipping into un-intelligent conversations with the other guardians, moving ahead to scan the routes, falling back when he searched for fiends. The nervous butterflies within her stomach were strong and demanding. Hard and almost crushing. Auron was perceptive, she knew that. And it didn't surprise her when one night, the two stood night watch for fiends singing killer-didy's, that he spoke quietly and calmly, " Rikku? "

" Yeah? "

" How are you feeling? "

" Fine. What's with the questions? "

" The travel agency's. I didn't know if you were aware, but Rin's employed doctors have big mouths, " it was un-emotional as always.

She knew the meaning behind his words and it didn't surprise her. It seemed fitting. Auron just _knew _things other people didn't. That's how it went. Grand 'ol guardian man, who knew all.

" Their mouths have little to do with my condition, Auron. From then till now, I still _feel fine_. " She turned for emphasis and she could hear him sigh behind her. Turning her head over her shoulder, she saw him massaging the space above his nose, suddenly seeming human and alive. Her heart clenched and she tried not to feel the rush of emotion that was swelling within her.

_Cred_. Auron was winter in summer, he was steel against your throat, he was the salt within the wound that ground so hard and silent that it made you scream symphonies until you were delirious. And how she loved him.

" And your plans, Rikku? What were your _plans_, " the anger in his voice biting and furious. Run, run Rikku, before the bad man gets you.

" Finish the pilgrimage, save Yunie, go grease myself up on machina. Have my kids and live happily ever after. "

" Rikku…, " he whipped her around, hard and rough, her face staring into his, and she could see the hurt and anger washed against his face.

" What do you want? I'm sorry? I'm sorry that about what I did? I'm sorry about having your children? Well I'm not. Not one bit. Their mine, and for that night, so were you, and I wouldn't give it up, not ever. So piss off, Auron and leave me be. I gave you no obligations. I gave you no responsibilities. And if for one moment, you start thinking about being all noble and good about the lives inside me, don't even _conceive _of it. Whether you want a part in their lives, then that's your right, but I would never stand for you to believe that you have to involve yourself in mine. I wouldn't dream of-, "

" Rikku… "

A bit defeated sounding was the man, but his eye's remained steady.

" Did it ever occur to you? About that night? You've been avoiding me the entire time. I would make a move to glance at you and you would flee. "

" You were intoxicated. You didn't have stability, and- "

" I was stripped from the drink and had the courage to act upon my feelings. Whether from then till now, I _feel _the _same_. "

' Gotta give it to a man who throws your words right back at ya, Rikku,' she thought bitterly.

" I'm not asking for ever after's Auron. "

He smiled bitterly, amused by her choice of words, " We are making a story, after all Rikku. You and I have only to make ever afters. " Rikku looked up, deep and honest in his eye's. " This isn't something your trying to pull to clear your conscience, huh? " He rolled his eye's, placing a arm around her waist, " Wouldn't dream of it. "

They walked back to their post, Rikku mentally calculating, ' Months of stress versus twenty minutes of make-up. Rikku-girl, you really need to learn how to manage your time. '

Maybe they would live happily ever after, get married, live together, and do the whole jump. But until then, it was fine. Auron cared for her, and was by her side for the time. It was a comfort zone. One which she would stick firm to. Besides, she had to look up. She was known as the optimist of the group, anyhow.


End file.
